


pose for the photo

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: pose for the photo [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, More tags later, art school au, awkward jon, color code addicted jon who describes colors only in color codes, confident and funny ryan (no different from him now), photography major jon, theater major ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the aesthetic request I got a while back. Art school student Jon Risinger wasn’t the best at talking or making friends. Yet, after a couple of photos, he feels comfortable with theater student Ryan Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pose for the photo

**Author's Note:**

> send me writing requests at roosterwhat.tumblr.com/ask

 It’s mid way through the first semester of college, and Jon is feeling good about it. Majoring in photography, minoring in graphic design, he has considered it a good decision. It’s odd, however, that they’ll only learned terms so far and simple procedures in photoshop when Jon imagined he’d be taking a ton of photos during the class.  

 It so happens that a few days later, the professor announced that they’d be practicing knowing what pose matches what person. Theater students would come in and let the photographers handle the posing, facial expression, and background.

 Jon wasn’t the best when it came to interacting with new people. He also managed to be awkward and quiet until either a topic he really enjoyed came up or they have talked a few times before. That’s why he stood off into the corner, taking his sweet time putting another film cartilage in.

 When he turned around, he was startled to see a man there, laughing as Jon’s cheeks reddened.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I was late to class, and everyone else already had someone to photograph. I’m assuming you don’t, mainly because you’re hidden away and just staring down at your camera.”

 He tried not to look away but it wasn’t long before he was messing with his camera again.

“It’s okay, uh, let’s get started. Just, gotta study you for a moment to get a sense of who you are.”

 His eyes went from the camera to the man, observing him carefully. His eyes were a piercing blue that seemed like the same shade of #0099CC, though it’d fit #009ACD as well. His hair was #A0522D, his shirt color matched #0000FF, and his pants were #F0E68C.

 Everything Jon saw, he immediately thought of a color code to match it. It was the advantage he’s gained from memorizing as many as possible. Made it easier to figure out a pose or background.

 He could tell the man was thoughtful, sincere, and humorous. He looked around the room to notice that everyone had gone outside. He smiled before gesturing for the other to follow him to the window in the room. Turning to face the man, he realized he hadn’t introduced himself, what a fool.

“Oh! Name’s Jon, by the way. And you are?”

“I’m Ryan, nice to meet you, Jon.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Mind looking out the window like you’re thinking hard about your life and such.”

 Ryan nodded and proceeded to obtain the pose he was asked to do. Jon snapped multiple photos with ease before he stopped, and re-positioned Ryan. This was until Jon called it quits, saying he had enough photos to work with. 

“Aw, I’m no longer a model? What else will I do?”

“Don’t pout at me, I already used nearly all my film on you.”

“I deserve a prize for this then.”

 Cue Jon laughing, shaking his head with disbelief.

“A prize? You’re not fucking 5, Ryan. Plus what would you even want?”

“I want to get coffee with you.”

 Wait, did he actually say that? Jon felt his heart race and his face blush with embarrassment. 

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, as long as that’s okay with you.”

“That’s completely okay, uh, yeah, let’s go.”

 He smiled widely at Ryan before nudging his shoulder.

“But you’re paying, I’m broke as fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudo and comment maybe?


End file.
